1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery, i.e., a secondary battery, may be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A rechargeable battery may be classified as a low-capacity battery or a high-capacity battery. A high-capacity secondary battery may be used to form a battery module by connecting a plurality of unit batteries in the form of a pack, and may be used as a power supply for driving motors in, e.g., hybrid electric vehicles and the like.
A rechargeable battery module may acquire a desired power output by coupling a plurality of unit batteries in series. Each unit battery may include an electrode assembly having a positive electrode, a separator, and a negative electrode, a case in which the electrode assembly is installed, a cap plate coupled to the case and sealing an opening of the case, an electrode terminal having an insulation structure in a terminal hole of the cap plate, and a lead tab electrically connecting the electrode terminal to the electrode assembly.
An insulation structure may be disposed in the terminal holes between the electrode terminals and the cap plate. The electrode terminal may be electrically connected to the lead tab by welding an end portion of the electrode terminal in an internal side of the cap plate to the lead tab. The electrode terminal may be fixed to the terminal hole of the cap plate by fastening a nut from an external side of the cap plate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.